Crazy Love
by bellesareringing
Summary: ON HIATUS! So what if I'm crazy? That doesn't make me any stupider does it? Of course it does because that's how people see us, nothing but a bunch of nutjobs! Well... I'll just have to be the best but there ever was! Mental Hospital AU! Fem!ItalyXGermany featuring Fem!Romano!
1. Chapter 1

Hello dolls!

If you are reading this in the GerIta tag then let me explain to you how this story will be set up the first chapter will be GerIta the second will be Spamano and so on an so forth!

If you want you can check out "killing me softly" this stories first chapter gives background to Lovina's Implied suicide attempt! I hope you all enjoy ^.^

* * *

I can't move.

They will see if I move.

"Felicia mi amigo?"

Who is that?

It's Antonio you idiot.

He's bringing Lovina back from the hospital.

Soon sorella and big brother Toni came into view.

Sorella looks different; bad.

She's pale, she has stitches in her neck, and her eyes are dull.

Despite that big brother Toni still looked at her like she was his whole world.

"Are you two ok?"

"Si."

"Ve~ Lovina, Toni the tiles are in on it now I don't want them to report you two because you were walking around."

"We won't do it anymore I promise."

"Thank you!"

Lovina gave me a dirty look and I thought she was about to lecture me.

When she opened her mouth to talk though, only a whisper came out.

Her face contorted into a look of pain and she sighed.

"Ve~ what's wrong Lovi?"

"She damaged her vocal chords when she slit her throat." Antonio said his features clouding with sadness.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked her and she shook her head shoo'ing him away.

"Ok, I'll be here early tomorrow to bring you to therapy." He told her and she nodded angrily shooing him away again.

"Alright I'm going, good night Lovi~" he sang walking out the door.

He walked out and I looked at sorella.

Should we ask her?

Yes.

"Sorella why?" I said launching myself at her.

She shook her head and tried to pry me off of her.

I started to cry, when Lovina's unhappy so am I.

"What's wrong? Why did you do that? We can fix it though right?" I asked her in rapid fire and she shrugged noncommittally.

"Maybe we can do hug therapy again right Lovi? It was good wasn't it?" I asked and she nodded.

I looked at our clock and saw that it was late.

"Sorella if we stay up too late again they'll know. Lets push our beds together!" I said wiping tears off of my face and she nodded standing to push our beds together.

Once they were together I crawled in waiting for her to crawl in next to me.

"It's going to be alright Lovi I promise!" I told her I heard her breathing even out and she fell asleep.

I heard somebody call my name and looked around.

"Who is it?" I called standing up quietly so sorella wouldn't wake up.

I heard them call my name again and walked closer to the door.

I put my hand on the doorknob and looked around the make sure the lights were all asleep.

I opened the door and stepped into the hallway following the voice.

"Tell me where you are!" I said loudly hoping the voice would direct me to where it was.

I passed the art rooms, bathrooms, and therapy rooms.

My feet hit the tiled floor with soft thuds as my nightgown flowed around me.

I got to the stairs and looked around noticing the voice seemed farther away.

I turned around back towards the art rooms and walked quickly.

"Where are you?" I asked, hearing it get louder and louder.

I was so close to reaching the voice when I bumped into someone and fell.

"What are you doing up?" The person asked sternly. The voice stopped talking calling for me and I sighed loudly looking up at the large man.

"I heard them calling for me.." I explained standing up.

"Who are you?" I asked taking in his hard set features, blonde slicked back hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Ludwig beilschmidt I'm the new security guard, that doesn't matter though you should be in your room."

"You're right! Sorella might get worried! Nice meeting you Ludwig jinglheimerschmidt!" I called walking away.

I got to our room and opened the door shutting it running to my bed quickly.

What if they heard me?

I settled in my bed snuggling up next to Lovi.

I told everyone to be quiet and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hello my lovelies! please review and tell me what you think as this is my first time writing from Fem!Italy's POV!


	2. Authors note!

**Notice! I am temporarily be taking a hiatus from writing as I have lost all of my inspiration, if I happen to gain my inspiration again suddenly, I will start writing again and regularly posting chapters! I am so sorry and I swear this story will be started again.**


End file.
